Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu
The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu also known as the Forbidden Scrolls, were two scrolls of paper that contain the dark powers of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Young Wu and Garmadon used the scrolls to defeat Aspheera. A millennium later, Aspheera returned and found the first scroll only for the Ninja to find the second one. A climactic battle erupted until Zane used the scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, However, Aspheera used her scroll to banish Zane to the Never-Realm alongside the second scroll. Afterwards, P.I.X.A.L. used Aspheera's staff to send the Ninja to the Never-Realm to save Zane. Unaware to them while a day had passed in Ninjago, Zane spent decades in the Never-Realm in exile, turning the naginata for the second scroll into his personal scepter after becoming the Ice Emperor, while using it to enslave the realm. However, Zane then destroys it when he regained his memories. History Book of Spinjitzu The story told here is different from the series. When Wu and Garmadon were young, they were searching their father's library trying to find a cookbook to replace their regular meal of noodles. Garmadon found a book called The Art of Broth, and when he picked it up a scroll fell out. Garmadon picked the scroll up and said that it felt hot. He tried to read it, though Wu did not want to. Their father came in and took it from Garmadon. He told them never to touch the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and ordered them to leave. The next day, Garmadon went back to the library to find the scroll. Garmadon stated that he did it because it was "calling" him. Wu did not tell their father, though he followed his brother. Garmadon became frustrated when it was not there, to Wu's relief. Wu wanted to know what secrets it held, though not as much as Garmadon. Eventually, they found and read it, and the young Wu wrote its secrets into his journal. Many years later, a wiser Wu realized that the scroll's secrets should never have been revealed, and placed a seal over them in his journal so that it could not be seen. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu In the ancient past, when Wu and Garmadon were children, the First Spinjitzu Master wrote the two scrolls that contained the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The Master forbade the brothers from using them, but they wielded the scrolls in order to defeat the Pyro Viper, Aspheera, and her followers. The First Spinjitzu Master was angry that they disobeyed, and hid them. Ages later, the scrolls would be discovered by archaeologists. Powers * Power Augmentation- The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu can increase an elemental master powers. The Forbidden Spinjitzu is incredibly stronger than regular Spinjitzu * Power Bestowal: The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu can give it user power they had never felt before. * Corruption Inducement: Consequently, it also induces aggression and lust for power until the user turns evil, seemingly causing users to become addicted to it via prolonged usage. * Realm Traveling: The Forbidden Spinjitzu can banish someone to another realm. Appearances Trivia *The Ninjagan text written on the scroll translates to "The Forbidden Art." *For some reason a thousand years ago the two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu appear different than in the present. Back then they are sticks with a scroll while in the present they are the spear blades with a scroll looking identical to what Aspheera and her followers use. *There are two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **One was at the Ninjago Museum of History until it was stolen by Aspheera, and the other was with the Explorers Club until it was stolen by Lloyd, Zane, and Nya, and later sent to the Never-Realm with Zane, where Vex claims it as Zane's Scepter. Upon regaining his memories, Zane destroys it. **As of now, there is only one Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu left, as Zane destroyed the second one when he got his memories back. *It changes color when it corresponds with a different Elemental Power. **Red (Fire), turquoise (Ice), green (Energy), aqua (Lightning), orange (Earth), gold (Creation), and purple (Destruction). *As mentioned in "Ancient History," the power of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu can be used to send someone or something to another realm, as shown in "Under Siege," "Vengeance is Mine!," and "A Cold Goodbye." *The Scroll can channel any power, not just Elemental Powers.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1152181403951489029 **This was seen in "A Cold Goodbye" when P.I.X.A.L. possess the scroll. *The Forbidden Scrolls appears to corrupt people, as shown in "Vengeance is Mine!" when Lloyd yelled at Nya and when Zane hesitated to give the Scroll to Wu. **The scroll has a greater effect on those who are "pure." https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1167133549180444672 ***This explains why the Forbidden Scroll had no effect on Garmadon and Aspheera when they held it while the scroll briefly corrupted Master Wu and Lloyd, and turned Zane evil. **As shown in "Corruption," The Forbidden Scrolls can also corrupt Elemental Powers also, as Zane used his scepter to corrupt Grimfax's army and turned them into Blizzard Warriors. **It appears the user must have a strong will to resist the effects, as seen with Lloyd in "Vengeance is Mine!" and Zane in "Corruption." *It appears to not work on regular people, as Kai tried to use it against Aspheera in "Vengeance is Mine!", when his powers were stolen, and when Vex tried to use it against Zane in "Corruption." *The surrounding power behind any of the Ninja looks similar to the Super Saiyan transformation surrounding in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. *There are several scrolls on the First Spinjitzu Master's desk, two of which are the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. It is unknown what the rest of them are. *The Scrolls are the main focus of Season 11. *The Fire and Ice Scrolls are the only Scrolls that appeared in both the sets and show, while the Energy, Lightning, Earth, Creation, and Destruction Scrolls only appear in the series. Gallery Fire Scroll.jpg|Fire Scroll Lloyd uses the Scroll.jpg|Lloyd with the Energy Scroll. ScrollOfForbiddenSpinjitzuBoS-0.jpg SQ7njn7n.jpg large.jpg 20190705 113157.jpg 20190704_162401_rmscr.jpg|Aspheera with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. IMG_7045.PNG IMG_7048.PNG 20190719_144804_rmscr.jpg|P.I.X.A.L. with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Wu and Garmadon.gif Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu.png|Jay with the Lightning Scroll. S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Wu with the Creation Scroll. Lloyd scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.gif 362z5e.gif 362z9s.gif 3631ae.gif S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole.png|Cole with the Earth Scroll. 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif 3631p7.gif D 3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg|Zane with the Ice Scroll. D_3vIAjWsAA2NIg.jpeg FS Garmadon.jpeg FS Wu.jpeg Aspheera FS.gif Lloyd FS.gif Zane FS.gif Lloyd vs Aspheera.png|Lloyd and Aspheera clashing with Forbidden Spinjitzu. MoS124ForbiddenScroll.png|Zane's Scepter is a naginata wrapped by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. ScrollDestroyed.png|The Ice Scroll destroyed. References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Weapons Category:2019 Weapons Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Artifacts Category:Collectible Items Category:Destroyed Category:Zane's Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Lightning Category:Earth